A new god
by Bail765
Summary: Belle has finally mastered her powers and everyone in Albion has recovered from the Darkness and Lucien attacking then, And Belle's god Kingdom as also been restored but when her family finds out about some news most would consider wonderful everything goes down hill fast. This is a sequel to The Proposition
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Hey guys here is the sequel to The Proposition so I hope you enjoy also I won't be updating this as fast as I did the proposition so if I don't post of a few weeks that is why.

* * *

Ten years past Merida was turning fifth teen in a few months and about a week after that I would be turning twenty nine. We were at the castle celebrating the day we defeated Lucien and the Darkness. Me and Reaver were up against the wall and Merida was trying to convince him to let her dance with Alistair, Reaver had become very protective of me and Merida since she turn ten. I understood that she was his little girl but I told him time and again that if he kept smothering her like he was he would lose her. But while he was busy arguing with her I took Undertaker the gun I had given ten years ago he didn't notice it but Merida noticed it was gone.

Merida:" Where is your gun father?"

He the looked down at his holster and saw it was gone.

Reaver:" I will be right back you two and Merida be good."

He then gave me a kiss on the cheek and left me and Merida and as soon as he was gone I pulled out the gun and put it on the table.

Merida:" You took it again."

" Look I did it so you could go dance now I suggest you go do that because you have about five minutes which leaves you time for one dance so what are you waiting for."

She gave me a smile and a big hug and went to dance with Alistair she had become very polite and she looked a lot like her mother, but she knew who her real mother was and she accepted it and went on with her life, but she once told me that even though Elise was her real mother she still thought of me as her mother and that made me happy. About three minutes passed and she came back Reaver still hadn't returned from looking for his gun.

Merida:" Thanks mother."

" No problem believe it or not your uncle Logan used to be the same way with me and with ex fiancé Elliot."

Merida:" You mean your ex betrothal but why?"

"Yes that is what I meant and he didn't like the idea of me being courted heck if it were up to him me and your father probably wouldn't be married at all in fact I would probably be locked up in my castle chamber right now."

Merida:" Oh well I'm going to go get some punch would you like some?"

" No I'm fine but thanks for offering."

Merida:" Alright I will be right back."

As she left Reaver came back and I handed him his gun.

Reaver:" That is the fifth time that this has happened are you taking my gun and I know when you're lying so tell me Belle what are you doing."

" Ok yes I'm taking you gun I'm such a bad girl."

Reaver:" Why are you taking it?"

I then looked over at Merida and she was talking to Alistair, Reaver then looked at them and stormed off in that direction I tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. He then grabbed Merida by the wrist and me and we started to leave and Alistair followed us.

Reaver:" Merida in the carriage now."

Alistair:" Mr. Reaver please me and Merida were just talking."

Reaver:" Stay away from my family I don't care if you Abigail's son or not if you come near my daughter again I will kill you."

" Reaver!"

Reaver:" I can handle this Belle now please get in the carriage you've done enough. That is your only warning."

I was so angry he could ruin my social life with my friends but I was going to be damned if he was going to ruin Merida's. I slapped him across the face.

"No Reaver you get in the carriage now! Alistair I'm so sorry about that my husband he didn't mean anything he said he just had one to many drinks oh say hi to your mother for me and again I'm sorry and have a nice night."

I got in the carriage and as soon as I closed the door Barry started the carriage and we left.

Reaver:" Merida I told you to be good..."

"No don't even say that if any one of us was horrible tonight and a humiliation to this family it would be you I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life and I had to deal with Logan trying to find some reason to execute Elliot."

As soon as we got back to the mansion Merida and Reaver were the first ones inside.

Reaver:" Merida to your room now your grounded."

Merida:" But I didn't do a thing."

Reaver:" I said to your room you are not going to any more balls for the next three months."

She stormed of before I could stop her I then looked over at Reaver and he looked at me.

"Reaver don't be mad at her be mad at me I'm the one who encouraged her behavior."

Reaver:" Yes but she knew better."

" Uh Reaver if you keep smothering her like this you might lose her forever I know she is your little girl but your going to have to let her go eventually don't make the same mistake Logan made."

Reaver:" What do you mean the same mistake."

" The only reason I joined the revolution was because of Logan smothering me he drove me away and if you don't stop now you will lose her but after tonight it might already be too late."

I went upstairs and knocked on her door and she didn't answer I opened it and closed behind me as I walked in she was packing her thing and I ran over to stop her.

" What are you doing?"

Merida:" I'm leaving."

" Merida listen to me there is nowhere you can run that our family won't look trust me."

Merida:" You mean you've tried to leave."

" No more like I was kidnapped and taken to Aurora."

Merida:" Oh."

" Well tell you what when ever I go up to the Temple of the Gods you can come with me besides you need to practice on your skill anyway."

Merida:" Thanks but do you mean I'm like you two I'm a hero."

" Yes I think you are a hero of skill like your father and if you aren't you show a lot of promise."

Merida:" Well if I am maybe my father will realize I can handle myself and stop smothering me."

" Merida your father only wants what's best for you."

Merida:" Yeah I know well good night."

" Alright good night Merida."

She started putting up her clothes and I left the room Reaver had went to bed early so I went to go see if everything was ready for tomorrow we were having my family over to visit I had some news to share with everyone and I had a feeling things might get ugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:" I own nothing from fable or characters.

Author's note: Hey as I said before I won't update as much but I will try to update every week but once a month I will have a week were I post two chapters in the same week so I hope you enjoy. Also Grace was the ambassador from the last one.

* * *

Everything was set the table cloth had no wrinkles, The silver wear was spotless, and we were all in our best out fits Reaver was still a little angry at me about last night but I made him promise he wouldn't show it while my family was here. It was five when they arrived and Barry had dinner almost done we all sat down at the table but we had some new editions to our family. Derek had brought his new wife Grace and Logan brought his new fiancé one of my oldest friends Evelyn. My father and Mother had gotten back together and Marcus was also with us. After everyone sat down we began to talk but when Barry was putting the food on the table Logan silenced them all so I could share my news.

Logan:" So little sister what is the big news you invited us here for?"

" Well promise me you won't kill my husband or suggest anything."

Sparrow:" We promise."

" Alright then I found out a few nights ago I'm pregnant."

Derek:" What?! Your pregnant!"

Logan:" You got my little sister pregnant !"

Reaver:" I didn't know about this till she told you guys!"

Sparrow:" Yes but you are still to blame did you even think about what could happen!"

Marcus:" Look their husband and wife its natural."

Aries:" I may not agree with their choice but they have every right to have a baby even if it kills and destroys this world."

I got up from the table I took a quick glance at the mirror my eyes were now blue I saw the tears in my eyes but no one seemed to notice I stood up while they were arguing till I stopped them.

" Enough all of you! This is what I want and I will have this baby whether any one likes it or not that means you too Reaver! I thought all of you would be happy but apparently I was wrong!"

I stormed out of the room but I stopped and listen to what they said next but before any one could say another word Merida spoke.

Merida:" You all should be ashamed! You sit and argue about her pregnancy and act like its an abomination but it is a life changing and wonderful experience but I'm disappointed in all of you especially you father ."

Derek:" Merida it could become an abomination."

Merida:" You don't know it will become one! Now do you all want to be responsible for hurting an unborn life?"

Everyone:" No."

Merida:" Stop thinking about what it could become and yourselves and start thinking about what is best for my mother and the baby and I thought if she feels too much of a negative emotion she could do the same thing that the baby could do she, Aries, Marcus, and the baby are a risk now stop treating it like a horrible mistake."

I was so proud of her just like Elise she spoke her mind when she could but right now she was right we were all at a risk. I went into the drawing room and began to meditate but after a few minutes Merida came in.

Merida:" You're meditating."

" I need too you know that with them fighting all the time and what happened to day I just need to meditate."

She thought about my words and sat next to me and gave me a smile.

Merida:" I know its hard for them to accept whether they like it or not but if it makes you feel better I love the idea of having a little brother or sister especially a little sister."

" Merida not matter how old you get and what ever the baby's gender is your father and I will never forget you and I have a feeling its only going to tighten your father's grip on and if it does I'm sorry."

After thirty minutes me and Merida noticed that they were pretty quiet so we went to check up on them and they weren't in the dining room.

" Barry where is everyone?"

Barry:" They awe in Weavew's study so if you came out to eat they wouldn't stwess you and the baby out which if I may say Madam you should eat you are eating fow two."

" I know Barry but I'm afraid we can't eat without them."

Barry:" Um Madam Mastew said to have you eat once you came out from whatever you were doing."

" Uh fine."

I hurried up and ate and went up to the study door I could hear them from the outside but they had stopped shout they were talking about what could happen to me.

Marcus:" If Belle can't handle this child she or the child needs to go."

Reaver:" I will not kill my wife or my child."

Aries:" I hate to say it but Marcus is right but there is a chance she can handle it."

Derek:" And if she can't who do we choose to live."

Sparrow:" I say the she does at least then the baby won't have to go through everything Belle went through and it won't have be killed later on if its powers spin out of control."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I couldn't believe they were even suggesting this I felt disgusted and weak for the first time in my life I couldn't stop any one from saying stuff like that. I went back down stairs and sat in the library but I couldn't read I guess I was just in shock how anyone of them could suggest anything like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

Author's note: I have went back and fixed my mistakes and put a few new lines in the past two chapters and I will go back to the proposition and fix its mistake I will also put some new things in that too so you might want to looked at it but it will not be fixed in one day if I make any mistakes please tell me and I will fix them.

* * *

I went back into the drawing room and found Daman on one of the couches and he started to get up and I sat next to him and once he settled back down I started to pet him. He hadn't changed much in the last ten years except for his eyes they had turned into a light gray.

" Its alright boy I don't mind if your on the couch its Reaver you have to worry about."

He gave me an agreeing bark and I started to feel my energy slip away so I got up and left the room, and I began to walk up the stairs but halfway up I started feel a sharp pain in my stomach and as I walked up the next step the pain increased so much that I had to grab on to the railing. Just them Merida came out of the dining room and saw me and came running up to help me.

Merida:" Are you going to be alright?"

" Yes but the baby might be growing at a faster rate like you did."

Merida:" Then how long do we have till its born."

" If that's the case then we only have a few days if not a week, if its a god its powers could be growing and it could be growing at a little slower than you did, or it could be doing the same thing but at a normal rate there are many possibilities."

Merida:" Alright I will help you up the stairs."

" Merida I'm fine."

Merida:" Mother I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

" Alright but I really don't need your help I'm fine."

We started to walk up the steps and she held my hand I knew she just wanted to help but I was fine, but when we got to the top of the stairs the pain increased so much that I fell to my knees.

Merida:" Are you alright? Should I go get help?"

She had become frantic and I looked into her eyes and I saw the fear I then remembered what they said if they found out about this Reaver would decide the child's fate to keep me safe. I tried to comfort her but I could still see the fear.

" Merida promise me you won't tell any of them please."

Merida:" Alright but you have to promise me that you will take it easy for father's sake."

" I will."

Merida:" Good because if you got hurt because of this or anything of that nature I'm not sure what he would do."

" Alright but I need to go lye down my head is starting to hurt."

After about five minutes my stomach stopped hurting and my head stopped hurting as bad and I fell asleep. An hour passed and my head ache was gone and my family had left, but as I started to get out of bed I heard Reaver shout at Daman so I went down stairs to see what the problem was.

Reaver:" Don't try to lick me you filthy mongrel!"

" Why are you yelling at Daman?"

Reaver:" Your dog was on the furniture and when I told him to get down he tried to lick me."

" Reaver he is our dog and he is only trying to show he cares about you."

Reaver:" No he is your dog and I'm tired of him so its either me or him."

" Reaver I've told you a thousand times Daman will never replace you when will you put your petty jealous aside! I'm keeping Daman but I'm not losing you!"

Reaver:" Then it seems I have my answer."

He left me alone in the drawing room and I looked into the mirror my eyes had turned blue again but I wasn't crying then I looked away and snapped back into reality and went to look for him. He had gone into our bedroom and was packing his things.

" What are you doing?"

Reaver:" I packing some things because I'm going to be gone for a week."

" A week? What if the baby is born what do you want to name it?"

Reaver:" I don't want to name it anything in other words my dear just give it to an orphanage."

" What? This is your child just like Merida."

Reaver:" Look Merida is all we need and besides I won't lose you to this."

" Reaver she is going to be all grown up in three years and besides you have to admit it was fun raising Merida."

Reaver:" It was till she wanted to date boys ."

" Reaver please."

Reaver:" No Belle alright enough Elise was the only one that I meant to..."

"Hold on you mean you meant for that to happen. It was never about heroes sticking together or you trying to comfort me you just used me to replace her since Derek came back and she left you!"

Reaver:" At first it was that but then I saw you were unique and I fell for you."

" Bullshit you thought if you got Elise pregnant she would have no choice but to marry you! I am so stupid I let you in even though I knew I shouldn't of but I did any way Page was right. How could I have been so stupid especially after you killed so many people and you almost killed my brother and friend!

Reaver:" Belle it doesn't I don't love you."

"You are a real piece of work you know that. Daman come on boy we're leaving."

I left the room and got my coat with Reaver following me trying to grab my hand.

Reaver:" Where are you going?"

" Look I need to get away after tonight I don't know what to think or do any more alright I just need to leave for a night or so. I guess I will see you in a day or if your still going to leave for a week I will see you when you get back."

Reaver:" That still didn't answer my question."

" I'm going to the castle ok that's the only other place I got since you decide to buy my hand."

I then went outside and started walking to Bowerstone I decided I was going to walk there and since Derek had put more guards on patrol there was not many thugs out on the streets so it was a lot safer then it used to be but I always kept my gun in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own nothing from fable or its characters. As always I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was ten when I finally reached the castle Derek and Grace were talking about Derek's appointments for tomorrow and my father was singing to my mother, Logan, and Evelyn when I walked into the library but as soon as I closed the doors they looked at me like I wasn't suppose to be there. My eyes must have been blue because Logan walked up to me.

Logan:" Belle what are you doing here?"

I started to feel tears go down my face and he gave me a comforting hug and started to talk to me like he used to when kids made fun of my eyes.

Logan:" Belle what's wrong?"

I put my head on his shoulder and gave him a hug back.

" My marriage is on thin ice and I think its going to end in divorce and I want to make it work but I don't know how any more."

Logan:" Its going to be alright you'll see you and Reaver will fix the problems in your marriage and everything will be back to normal you'll see everything is going to be alright."

" What happens if its not going to be alright what happens if we don't fix are problems what if it isn't alright Logan you don't know it will be alright."

Aries:" Belle you've had a long day you just need to rest."

Derek:" Father is probably right you just need some rest you'll sleep in the castle alright."

" Thanks Derek."

My parents and Logan took me to my chambers in the castle and helped me calm down.

Sparrow:" What happen besides this baby thing what other problems do you and Reaver have if I may ask you two always seem to be so happy together."

" I found out the reason why Reaver bought my hand in marriage was to replace Elise and that was the only reason till he fell for me he said."

Logan:" What about heroes sticking together and you needing to get over Elliot."

" They were all lies he used to convince Derek to let him buy my hand the only reason he got Elise pregnant was so she would have to stay with him but Derek got in the way."

Aries:" Does he know you're here?"

" Yes he knows I told him I would be gone for the night at least."

Logan:" That no good son of a ..."

" Look I know your angry but just because my marriage is on thin ice does not mean you can call my husband names."

Logan:" Belle he used you he is no good for you.

" Logan please."

Logan:" I have kept my mouth shut for ten year Belle you deserve better like Elliot."

" I thought you hated Elliot."

Logan:" I do but I hate Reaver even more and at least Elliot wouldn't use you to fill a hole in his heart or to replace anyone.

Aries:" Enough Logan lets just let Belle rest and you saying things like that isn't helping."

Logan:" Alright well good night little sister I will be back tomorrow morning alright."

" Alright."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead like he used to when Alex died and they left me alone to sleep. When I finally woke up it was almost eleven I couldn't believe they didn't wake me up. I hurried up and got dressed and went straight to the throne room and I heard fighting.

Reaver:" She is my wife you can't keep me from her!"

Logan:" You used her why should you even get see her!"

Sparrow:" Enough both of you fighting gets us nowhere!"

Derek:" He tried to marry Elise by getting her pregnant even though he knew that she was my betrothed and then he marries Belle and the only reason he did it was to replace Elise! Why should he get to see her!"

Reaver:" You didn't have to sign the promise you didn't have to agree to my proposal but you did any way!"

Logan:" You know what I never understood about my sister how could she ever love someone like you on top of the fact of you being a shadow which if I may remind you is the opposite of light."

Reaver:" You have no right to question that after everything you have done."

" I have heard enough all of you!"

Derek:" Your defending him after he used you?!"

" I said that's enough and yes I am and the reason why I am doing it is because I took an vow to stand by him so if you want to pick fights with him behind my back and I find out about them your dammed right I will defend him. So is there anything else any one wants to say to my face or are we all quite done.

Aries:" They are done Belle right boys."

Logan:" We are not boys."

" Well you sure act like it now don't you."

I stormed out of the throne years I had put up with that for ten years I was tired of it even if Reaver did use me. I then heard Jasper's voice from behind me.

Jasper: " Hello madam how are you?"

" Not good can you run me a hot bath please I really need it and could you get me some candles to go along with it?"

Jasper:" Of course madam."

I went back to my chambers and got my clothes and went to my private bathroom where Jasper had the candles lit and the bath ready.

Jasper:" Is that all madam?"

" Yes and thank you."

Jasper:" Your welcome madam."

He then left me to my bath and closed the door behind him I had completely forgotten he came out of the sanctuary sometimes I kind of missed having him around he kept me up to date with things and he help me calm down after Logan's smothering got me angry. After about five minutes of relaxation the door opened and Reaver came in and closed it behind him.

Reaver:" You didn't have to hide from me."

" Why would I hide from you unlike a lot of people I'm not afraid of you I just need to relax."

Reaver:" Maybe I should relax with you."

" You know I came in here for some peace and quiet so if your going to join me shut up and get in or shut up and get out."

Reaver:" Oh so feisty. I love it when you are like that."

" What did I just say."

Reaver:" Alright I'm coming in but after we're done be ready to leave because I have a feeling something is going to happen very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters. Hope you enjoy and please review if you can.

* * *

A week went by and Reaver seemed to be nicer about things I think it was mostly because Logan told him I was thinking about divorce. Me and Merida were getting ready to go train in skill and see if she was just a hero of skill or if she was a hero of all three skills. I got my pistol and my sword ready and as we started to leave Reaver stopped me.

Reaver:" Where do you think your going?"

" I'm going to help Merida train."

Reaver:" No you aren't."

I gave him a look of agitation and said.

"Why can't I help her?"

Every time I went anywhere with a weapon he held me back I was a god for heaven's sake I could defend myself and he knew it, but as always I listened to his excuse and as always he made me stay in the mansion.

Reaver:" My dear your with child every time you step out of the safety of these mansion walls you put yourself and the baby at risk."

" A week ago you didn't even want this child and now your worried about its safety."

Reaver:" Yes my dear and besides you were right."

" Oh so now I'm right."

Reaver:" Yes."

" The only reason I'm right is because your worried I'm going to leave you."

Reaver:" I'm hurt you could even think such a thing."

" Ha joke all you want but if you won't let me go outside and train her your going to have to set up some kind of combat room for me and her which means you'll have to set up targets and areas for all three skills, you'll go out with us and help me train her because I'm not staying in this mansion while you get to go, or we'll have to move up to the castle so I can stay in the castle walls and still train her myself."

Reaver:" Sorry my dear but your staying here and you aren't fighting at all or training. Come on Merida we have some training to do and I will see if your uncle Derek could take some time out of his busy schedule to see if you have all three skills. We'll see you in a bit my dear."

He then opened the door and ushered Merida out before I could protest about the matter even more. I couldn't believe he did that and after everything I have done. I then remembered the Wheel or misfortune Reaver never got rid of it and I knew he still had some sand furies, Hobbes, and some Hollow men.

" Barry!"

Barry:" Yes madam?"

" Get the wheel of Misfortune ready."

Barry:" Are you sure madam?"

" Yes and if Reaver finds out I will take full responsibility."

Barry:" If that's what you want."

Once Barry got the wheel going and the gates working I fought everything it threw at me and when I was finally done two hours had passed and, I had no scratches or wounds and not a single drop of blood on my outfit. Reaver and Merida weren't home yet so I started thinking about some baby names and I couldn't come up with anything so I read for a bit and another hour passed and they still weren't back but as I walked into the kitchen I heard the door open and Merida came running in to me and Reaver followed her and closed the door behind him.

Merida:" How could you do that?"

Reaver:" Merida he was attempting to kill me ."

" How could your father do what Merida?"

Merida:" He shot and killed a guard."

Reaver:" It was self defense."

" Merida go to your room for a bit me and your father are going to have a little chat."

She did as she was told and went running to her room whether it was because of fear she never seen him do that and honestly I would have been scared too.

" Reaver why did you kill this guard ?."

Reaver:" He was attempting to arrest me and when I resisted he tried to kill me."

"What do you mean attempting to arrest and kill you as long as you don't have a bounty on your head you should not be getting arrested."

Reaver:" He said that your brother had put a bounty on my head and to bring me in alive."

" I'll go check it out you just stay here with Merida."

Reaver:" Fine but be safe."

" I will I promise."

I got my coat and pistol and left the mansion I was going to get to the bottom of this and put and end to it. When I finally got to the castle my brother was in the war room planning some new routes for his guards. I closed and locked the door behind me to make sure my other family members didn't join our conversation.

Derek:" Belle what a pleasant surprise."

" Why did you put a bounty for my husband."

Derek:" Well I was looking back at his past crimes and I decided he needed to pay for them."

" Derek you can't do that."

Derek:" Why not?"

" You can't because it was during mom and Logan's reign it was their choice not to punish him ."

Derek:" Well Belle I am the king an I say he needs to pay for his crimes and why do you care?"

" I care because he is my husband and now my step daughter is afraid of him!"

Derek:" So tell her its alright."

He unlocked the door and left the room and I followed so I could stop this whole mess it was ridiculous he was acting like a child.

" Why are you so stubborn?!"

Derek" Belle there are laws every one must follow including him now stop it."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable or its characters.

 **WARNING** There is cussing in this chapter

* * *

Me and Derek's argument went into the castle gardens as usual and like always he was too stubborn to even look at me.

" Derek just let me pay the fine."

Derek:" No Belle he must face justice."

"Stop acting like a..."

My parents, Reaver, and Logan then walked to where we were in the gardens and Derek looked at them and finally looked at me.

Derek:" Go ahead finish your sentence! What's wrong you can't say it in front of them?"

"Fine Derek. Stop acting like a baby!"

Derek:" I am not!"

" Yes you are! Your enforcing punishments for crimes that happen before you or Logan even became king!"

Derek:" You support and married a man who has murder at least hundreds if not thousands of people!"

" I had to marry him because of you!"

Derek:" Logan would have done the same thing!"

" I know that but at least he would have had the guts to tell me who my betrothal was!"

Aries:" Enough both of you! Derek the only reason your doing this is because your upset about Elise and Reaver being together for a brief time, and you are trying to get pay back.

Reaver:" That's what this is about?! My daughter won't even look at me because of the shit you pulled.

Derek:" You knew she was my betrothal you son of a ..."

" Reaver."

I felt my body start to fall to one side and I couldn't keep my eyes open and when I woke up I was back in the kingdom of light and Alex was by my side.

" Alex what happened?"

Alex:" You passed out my lady. The children can decide when you sleep they must of thought that you didn't need to hear any more so they made you sleep for a bit your body is now back at your husband's mansion."

" When you say the children what did you mean and how can they decide when I need to sleep?"

Alex:" Well my lady your having twins."

" Twins?"

Alex:" Twins! Aren't you excited I know I am."

" So I take it twins are common in my family."

Alex:" They can be it just depends."

" Great now how can they decide when I sleep?"

Alex:" Well my lady these twins are both going to be gods. The boy will be the god of war, but the girl will take after her father she will be the new goddess of darkness."

" I see Avo has a sense of humor after all."

Alex:" I thought Aries said that Avo was the father of all gods so wouldn't that make him your grandfather?"

" Yes I think so but can we please return to the subject at hand with my daughter being the new goddess of darkness."

Alex:" My lady the darkness was corrupted and that was the reason why it attacked Albion and as long as the new goddess doesn't become corrupted she will not end up like the darkness at all."

"I hope your right now can you send me back?"

Alex:" Of course my lady."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I had a damp cloth on my head and I was in my bedroom. When I got up I saw that I was in my pajamas my husband's doing no doubt. I then walked over to the window and saw that the royal carriages were here so I knew my family was here. I hurried up and grabbed my robe put it on and went to find them. They were in the drawing room arguing about Derek and Reaver's actions when I walked in.

Reaver:" Belle are you alright?"

" Yes I'm fine but I have news about the babies."

Sparrow:" Babies?"

" When I passed out I went to my god kingdom and Alex was talking to me about them. I'm am having twins and they will both be gods and they are the reason I passed out. They can decide when I sleep and they thought I didn't need to here any more so they made me sleep."

Aries:" What god traits will they get?"

" The boy will be the god of war and the girl will be the new goddess of darkness."

Logan:" What?!"

Aries:" The darkness was corrupted and that's the only reason it attacked us."

" So as long as she isn't corrupted she will not be anything like the darkness as long as we learn from history it can be avoided."

Derek:" Belle we need to..."

" If you are suggesting that I stop them from being born I will not and if you ever come near them with a weapon and you aren't training them I will personally make sure your never be able to lay a finger on them again."

Derek:" Fine but because of some new circumstances your husband will not be prosecuted by anymore guards and his bounty is no longer claimable."

" So in other words your letting the crimes slip like Logan and mother did?"

Derek:" Yes."

" Then thank you for changing your mind."

Derek:" Your welcome."

Reaver:" My dear do you need to rest I don't want that to happen again."

" I think I'm fine but I can't control them and you know that."

Sparrow:" Alright but take it easy and I mean it you still owe me for making me immortal and deal with your husband."

Reaver:" I hardly ever talk to you."

Sparrow:" Yes but I have to deal with you being married to my daughter and what you do to her."

" Alright I'm choosing to leave the room and end this conversation."

When I left the room I heard the front door open and close like someone didn't want to be heard, and when I got to the door it was Merida and once she saw me she froze up like she had seen a ghost. I then noticed her lipstick had been smudged up a little just enough to were you could tell if you were up close.

" Merida why is your lipstick smudged?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

* * *

" Merida why are you avoiding my question?"

Merida:" I wiped my lip and I forgot to fix it that's all."

" Merida you and I both know you aren't that careless now tell me the truth."

Merida:" I kissed Alistair."

" You did what?"

Merida:" Please don't tell dad he would kill him."

" Merida I will not lie to your father and I will tell him but I promise you I will not let him kill Alistair."

Merida:" No he will please don't tell him."

" If your father found out about this and that I knew he would be furious and I wouldn't be able to stop him now I'm telling him Merida and that is that.

Merida:" Mother please I love Alistair I don't want him to die."

" Merida if you love him then let him go."

Merida:" Dad loves you and he still doesn't let you go."

" That's different Merida we are married."

Merida:" Yeah but how about when I was little you loved Elliot and he still didn't let you go."

" I didn't love Elliot I loved your father and besides he couldn't let me go because of the promise me and my brother signed now Merida do the right thing and let Alistair go."

Merida:" Alright fine."

She ran up to her room and closed the door and then the drawing room door opened up and my family left and it was just me and Reaver.

Reaver:" So my dear shall we retire for the night and have some fun before we can't until they're born."

" I have to tell you something first but promise me you won't shoot anyone after I tell you."

Reaver:" I promise as long as they aren't trying to kill any of us."

" Alright. Merida kissed Alistair."

Reaver:" What?! Merida come down here this instant!"

She opened her door and came down the stair with her head down till she got to Reaver.

Reaver:" Did you kiss Alistair?"

Merida:" Yes."

Reaver:" You are not to leave this mansion until I say so and once I do you will be accompanied by me or your mother every time you go outside do you understand."

Merida:" Yes sir."

Reaver:" Now go back to your room and stay there for the rest of the night."

She then turned on her heel and went to her room and closed the door.

Reaver:" How long have you known?"

" I found out right before you and my family came out of the drawing room and that's why she was in her room."

Reaver:" Did you already punish her?"

" No she just decided to go her room."

Reaver:" Thank you for telling me now come on lets go to bed."

He then swept me off my feet and took me up to our room and for once in the past few weeks our marriage seemed to be back to way it was when we first got married. The next few days were bliss we were so happy together and the only thing that worried me was Merida she only came out of her room when it was time to eat and she seemed depressed all the time, and every time I tried to interact with her she didn't respond to me she just ignored me. Reaver was starting to notice it too he seemed to regret his choice of punishment, but as we were eating dinner it became clear she now hated me.

Reaver:" So Merida I was thinking that your mother and you could go to a tailor and get a new dress for your uncle Logan's birthday it is coming up right Belle."

" Yes but the only people attending are just going to be family and friends of the family."

Merida:" Yeah sure."

Reaver:" Well I'm going to go to my study and plan some plans for the new factory I will see you two in a bit."

He then left us and Merida seemed to get a little agitated by the fact of him leaving her with me.

" Merida what is wrong?"

Merida:" Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you told my dad about the kiss when I asked you not to."

" Merida he was going to find out sooner or later."

Merida:" Yeah I know he would have been angry at both of us if you didn't tell him."

" Young lady I have covered for you and token the blame for you so many times I can no longer keep track. Now look things happen in life that you are responsibly for and that was one them."

Merida:" As long as you didn't tell him he would have never found out."

" Merida that is enough."

Merida:" Why can't you just leave me alone and stop trying to be nice to me because I hate you."

She got up and ran to her room and closed the door I didn't even try to stop her I was speechless. I didn't know what to do I just sat there and stared at my hands and for the first time in my life I didn't bouncy back I just stay were I was. Finally after fifteen minutes I got up and went to Reaver's study door and Daman was in front of it. I was now wondering if I should go in but I didn't I just turned around went back down stairs and went outside and walked to Bower lake with Daman following me. Once I got to one of the banks of the lake I stared at the water I then started to wade in until I had to swim to stay a float and I stopped swimming I started to fall to the lakes bottom and Daman was now barking and I then open my mouth to let the water I was ready for it to be over.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable

* * *

All of a sudden I felt arms pull me up and out of the water a few guards had pulled me out and got me a blanket to dry me off. They then took me back to the mansion where Reaver was pacing and Merida was sitting in a chair.

Guard:" We found her in the lake if the dog hadn't been barking we never would have known."

Reaver:" Thank you."

The guard that took me inside then turned around and left and Reaver was petting Daman and telling him he was a good boy for the first time since I got him. Merida had gone back to her room and I sat on one of the couches. Reaver was now looking at me and Daman was now at my feet.

Reaver:" Why did you try to drown yourself?"

" I don't know."

Reaver:" Yes you do know you just don't want to tell me."

He came over and sat next to me and started petting my wet hair and Daman had his head on my feet and he looked as miserable as I felt.

Reaver:" You know you can tell me anything."

" Now you sound like Logan right before he went to Aurora."

He stopped petting my hair and got up he was trying so hard to figure out why I tried to drown myself. Daman stood up and went up the stairs and disappeared into the mansion. I just stayed there I didn't know what to do I was just expecting Reaver to yell at me any moment about trying to drown myself but he never did.

Reaver:" Belle if you tell me the reason to why you tried to kill yourself I will fix it."

" You can't fix something that isn't broken Reaver."

Daman then came back and in his mouth he was holding one of Merida's old toys and once he got to me and Reaver he put it in my lap.

Reaver:" Its Merida?"

" She said she hated me because I told you about her kissing Alistair."

Reaver:" She doesn't know what she is saying she didn't mean it."

" She did mean I could tell by the way she said it."

He turned around started to go up the stairs but I stopped him.

" I don't need her hating me even more just leave her be."

Reaver:" She doesn't need to be talking to you this way."

" Its fine she will just be angrier if you talk to her about it just leave it be for now alright."

Reaver:" Alright come on then you need a bath and I'm not really comfortable leaving you alone at the moment."

The next morning Daman, me, and Merida went to go get her a new dress. We didn't talk the whole way there and I let her pick the dress she wanted and we left. Logan's party was just a few days away and I was a little nervous I was really hoping the guards didn't blab about my little incident. Daman had his head on my lap on the way back to the mansion like he was protecting me. Finally about halfway back Merida broke the silence.

Merida:" So why did you try to kill yourself?"

Daman turned his gaze toward her as if he was say how dare you ask that.

" I don't know I just had a melt down alright."

Merida:" If you say so."

Just then the carriage picked up speed and on every turn it only had two wheels on the ground. Finally on one turn it flipped over on its back and for the most part Daman and I were ok but I needed to know if Merida was whether she hated me or not.

" Merida are you alright?"

Merida:" My head hurts a little but I'm alright I think."

" Alright good get on your hands and knees and we can crawl out."

After we crawled out we saw why the carriage was going so fast it was trying to out run some hollow men that had followed us from the cemetery. They were really close and I handed Merida and extra pistol I carried just incase I needed a spare weapon.

Merida:" Father said you shouldn't fight."

" Well Merida I really have no other choice just watch my back and try not to shoot me and just think of it as target practice except these things are moving and alive."

I took out my hero pistol and started shooting them with each shot a killing blow. Merida was shooting at their heads and she didn't miss a single one just like her father. When we finally killed them all she was so happy in fact it was the happiest I had ever seen her in years.

Merida:" That was so cool I finally get practice on things that were moving and real."

" Yeah well lets check on the driver and make sure he is some what alright if he is not dead."

When I walk around the carriage there was no sign of the driver not even a body I was now thinking he jumped of the carriage when it started to tip over. Daman was sniffing the ground and got Merida's dress out of the carriage's remains and it was still intact with no rips or holes which was a little surprising but I was happy and so was Merida and that was all that mattered for the moment. When we got back to the mansion we got into fresher clothes and we had a cup of tea luckily nothing but dirt was on our clothes they just needed to be washed. Reaver wasn't home yet and I had just remembered he was giving the plans for the new factory to some of his architects which was good because I didn't want to talk about what happen today with the carriage and the hollow men unless I had to. For once in the past few weeks things seemed to be getting a little better not completely but it was starting to turn around slowly, and it seemed Merida really didn't mean what she said and Reaver was right. Then we heard the front door slam and I knew we were in for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable.

* * *

After we heard Reaver yell for Barry Merida went upstairs and Daman began whimpering under one of the sofas. I walked out of the dining room and I went over to Reaver who seemed to be outraged about something.

" What is wrong?"

Reaver:" Well instead of killing me your brother decide to build new homes and shops everywhere I was planning to build new factories."

" Well with new houses for sale more people will move to Bowerstone which means you will get more workers."

Reaver:" I know that its just a coincidence that your brother decides to do this after he decided to not arrest or kill me for my past _crimes_."

" Well then do you need me to do anything?"

Reaver:" No."

" Are you sure there is _nothing_ I can do?"

Reaver:" Well aren't you a naughty little girl so what should we do with you?"

He then grabbed me and began to spin me on my heels until he got me to put my head on his chest but as we were about to kiss Barry came in and Reaver got a little more agitated.

Barry:" Mastew Weavew?"

Reaver:" What ?!"

Barry:" Sowwy to bothew you siw but youw bath is weady."

Reaver:" Thanks that will be all."

He then left us alone and Reaver began to smirk which was a little surprising.

Reaver:" So my dear would you like to join me in the bath or shall I be in there alone."

" I'll be right..."

Jasper:" Madam?"

I then took out my guild seal Jasper was trying to contact me but it was a bit unusually for Jasper to talk to me instead of my brother.

" Jasper I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Jasper:" I'm sorry to bother you madam but you have to come to the sanctuary at the once."

Reaver:" Can't it wait till later?"

Jasper:" I'm afraid not the matter is of utmost importance."

" I'll be right there."

Jasper:" Good."

I put my guild seal away and I looked at Reaver.

Reaver:" I'm sure he is just exaggerating."

" Jasper doesn't exaggerate so I will be back as soon as I can and when I get back you will have me all to yourself I promise."

I then turned around and teleported to the sanctuary where Jasper was holding the my orb in one of my old cloaks. It seemed to be radiating white light that cover everything in the sanctuary in white.

Jasper:" Madam the orb just started to glow like this and I tried to find Master Aries and Master Marcus but I couldn't find them."

" Alright I will take it to my kingdom and see if Alex knows what to do with it."

Jasper:" Why would he know what to do?"

" Well there been times in the past he has been right about stuff and he seems to know a lot about the gods so just open the portal."

I took the orb and he went over to the cullis gate and as he began to bend down to touch the gate a portal open. I went over to the portal and took a deep breath as I walked in but as I stepped through the portal the orb seemed to become lighter. The portal then closed as I began to walk to the kingdom's palace and with ever step I took people bowed to my presence and a few began to faint. When I finally got to the palace Alex was in castle's throne room watching some of the castle servants rearrange some of the banners he had designed for me.

"Alex !"

Alex:" My queen what a pleasant surprise ..."

His eyes landed on the cloak unsure of what was inside of it but when I unwrapped the orb he became ecstatic.

Alex:" That's the orb of light it has been lost of centuries and you found it! Where did you find it and when?"

" I found it in a cave that was filled with mercenaries or should I say mere bandits either way I found it before my brother and me defeated the Darkness."

Alex:" Alright then come with me."

I followed him up the tallest tower in the whole castle and sitting in the tower's only room was a pedestal for the orb. I walked over to it and put the orb in the pedestal and as I did a white beam shot out of the tower.

Alex:" Do you feel the orb's magic cleansing your body my lady?"

" I feel my skin prickling more than anything."

Alex:" That is it cleansing you my lady and now with the orb back where it belongs your kingdom's influence and power is greater than any standing today and hopefully for many years."

" Yes well can you send me back to Reaver's mansion I have kept him waiting long enough."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing from fable. Also I might be making a cross over of Fable and Lord of the rings its going to be epic so I will let you know when that is upload and as always I hope you enjoy and please review. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

It was around six when I got back to the Reaver's mansion. The mansion was quiet which was a little unusually but it didn't bother me. I then waited in the dining room for a few moments to see if Merida or Barry would come and find me to tell me Reaver wanted to see me but they never came. So I went downstairs and looked out one of the windows hoping to find Barry or Merida but they weren't outside either. Finally my eyes landed on the lake the sun illuminated the lake as it began to set and the moon began to rise. I then let out a sigh and closed the curtains but as I did I felt something furry rub against my leg and when I looked down it was Daman. He didn't do that unless he had just woke up and even then it was very rare for him to do that.

" Hey boy did you have a nice little nap?"

He gave a little bark and started to wag his tail so I bent down and began to pet him. After I was done petting him he ran off into the mansion and Reaver came downstairs. He had a towel around his waist and his hair was still wet.

Reaver:" I was starting to wonder when you would get back."

" I always come back and no matter what I will always come back till the day we die if that day ever comes."

Reaver:" You think we will eventually die?"

" We maybe immortal but if you can't make you payment to the shadow court they will come for you and I don't know if I will be able to stop them."

I was know looking out the window again until he came over and made me look at him again.

Reaver:" You of all people should know I never miss a payment to the shadow court."

" Reaver I am the only goddess or god in general that is awake that can resurrect people or other gods. Aries and Marcus won't be able to resurrect me if we run into a foe I can not defeat and they kill ..."

Reaver:" Don't talk like that."

" Reaver you can't stop fate."

Reaver:" As long as I breath no one will hurt you, Merida, or the twins no matter what."

" Then I will hold you to that."

Reaver:" Now why don't we go upstairs I'm getting a little tired of waiting."

He the pulled me into an embrace and a kiss till I took his hand and started to lead him to the stairs, but as we were about to go upstairs we heard a knock at the door and Logan came in but he put a hand over his face once he realized Reaver had no clothes on beside the towel.

Reaver:" Oh for Avo's sake what is it now?!"

Logan:" I am so very sorry to disturb you two but you both need to come to the castle now."

" Why ?"

Logan:" I'll explain on the way there but if we don't leave now Derek will most likely send guards to get us."

Reaver:" Fine let me get some clothes on."

Logan:" That's an excellent idea."


End file.
